Promotion
by Bill Tenshi Koi
Summary: Le général Hux reçoit un message, le nouveau Suprême Leader et son apprentie souhaitent le voir en privée. il reçoit alors deux récompenses qui n'ont aucun prix... LEMON - THREESOME


_Promotion_

Le général Hux finissait son quart en passerelle lorsqu'il reçut un message sur son Datapad : le Suprême Leader et sa jeune apprentie souhaitaient le voir, une heure plus tard. L'officier souffla discrètement. Le message ne stipulait pas la raison de cet entretien et il commençait à se faire tard. Il décida de passer d'abord dans son poste pour se rafraîchir et grignoter un peu.

Neuf mois après la bataille spatiale au-dessus de Crait, le Premier Ordre avait étendu son influence sur la quasi totalité de la galaxie alors que ce qui restait de la Résistance vivait cloîtré dans la vieille base désaffectée de la planète saline. Deux Destroyers formaient un blocus autour de la planète, empêchant ainsi les rebelles de s'enfuir. La pilleuse d'épave de Jakku avait accepté de rejoindre Kylo Ren à ce prix : laisser les Résistants vivre.

Dans ses quartiers personnels, Hux repensa à cette gamine d'à peine vingt ans qu'il avait découvert aux côtés du nouveau Suprême Leader, le corps de Snoke coupé en deux au pied de son trône. Surpris, Hux n'avait pas immédiatement compris ce qu'il c'était passé. Et puis tout devint évident lorsque Ren lui ordonna de cesser le feu et de laisser les navettes de secours se poser sur Crait. L'apprenti avait éliminé le maître et récupéré à son tour un apprenti. Hux avait serré les dents et encaissé la nouvelle sans un mot.

Étrangement, la fille avait une certaine influence sur le nouveau Suprême Leader. Elle l'avait empêché de détruire plusieurs consoles et de tuer quelques officiers. Nombreux étaient ceux à bord du Finalizer qui l'appréciaient. Rey, car elle avait refusé de changer de nom ou de prendre un quelconque titre, avait des qualités non négligeables. Le général devait avouer qu'il avait de la sympathie pour elle : la jeune femme était intelligente, vive, toujours d'humeur agréable, et puis elle était mignonne. Bien sûr, elle était surtout la chasse gardée du Suprême Leader mais Hux s'était permis de l'observer discrètement, brisant sa réputation d'homme insensible.

Après sa douche et sa collation rapide, Hux sortit de son poste pour rejoindre les quartiers de Kylo Ren et de son apprentie. Il se présenta à leur porte à l'heure pile indiquée dans le message. La porte coulissa alors dans un petit sifflement. Il entra et se mit au garde à vous près du coin salon où le Suprême Leader était assis, un verre à la main. Kylo Ren avait abandonné son ensemble noir habituel pour une tenue plus simple.

« Général, asseyez vous. Rey ne va pas tarder à nous rejoindre.

-Merci, Suprême Leader, » dit l'officier en se dirigeant vers le canapé qui faisait face à Kylo Ren.

Il vit alors une bouteille de Whisky s'élevait seule dans les airs et versait son contenu dans un verre, avant que celui-ci ne s'élève à son tour et se dirige seul vers Hux. Il l'attrapa délicatement alors que le grand brun l'invitait à boire. Il but une petite gorgée avant que Kylo Ren ne dépose son verre et se penche en avant. Les coudes sur les genoux, il fixa son officier le plus important :

« Nous avons discuté, Rey et moi. Et il se trouve que nous avons conclu que vous avez travaillé d'arrache-pied ces derniers mois pour assurer la suprématie du Premier-Ordre sur l'ensemble de la galaxie.

-Je n'ai toujours voulu que le bien du notre organisation, Suprême Leader.

-Oui, vous vivez littéralement pour le Premier-Ordre, » assura Kylo Ren. « C'est pourquoi nous avons pensé à vous récompenser pour votre loyauté.

-Suprême Leader ? » souffla Hux, étonné.

Kylo Ren afficha un petit sourire alors que son apprentie faisait son entrée. Habituellement habillée d'une tunique noire, semblable à celles des autres chevaliers de Ren, Rey portait ce soir là un kimono en soie rouge. Hux détourna le regard. Elle était juste sublime. Mais au lieu d'aller s'asseoir près de son amant, la jeune femme s'installa à côté du général.

« Ben vous a parlé de notre petite surprise ?

-A peine, madame, » affirma Hux.

« Bien… il faut que vous comprenez que nous vous avons longuement observé. Nous sommes très reconnaissant de ce que vous faites pour la paix dans la galaxie.

-Je sers le Premier-Ordre du mieux que je peux.

-Nous en avons bien conscience, » assura Kylo Ren alors que Rey se rapprochait de Hux.

Le général se raidit alors qu'il vit la main fine de la jeune femme s'approcher de lui. Elle se posa doucement sur son genoux avant de remonter sur sa cuisse. Hux cessa de respirer, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers le Suprême Leader, ce dernier continuait de sourire alors que son amante et apprentie venait caresser son entre-jambe, à travers son uniforme.

« Je ne comprends pas, » avoua t-il alors qu'il sentait son sexe commençait à durcir sous la douce caresse de Rey.

« Vous avez déjà beaucoup. Il ne vous manque presque rien. Si ce n'est de la compagnie humaine et une certaine distraction, » déclara Ren. « Rey vous apprécie et m'a ouvert les yeux sur vos nombreuses qualités. Il nous a semblé que malgré les rumeurs sur vos préférences masculines, Rey vous intéresse également.

-Suprême Leader, je…

-Chut... » souffla Rey en se collant encore plus à lui, sa main serrant un peu plus son érection naissante à travers son pantalon. « Nous sommes partageurs, général. Nous pouvons nous partager. »

Hux ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt lorsque Ren se leva. Il contourna le canapé pour se placer derrière la tête de Hux. Ses grandes mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, qu'il massa doucement alors que celles, plus fines, de Rey ouvrait le pantalon de Hux pour y extraire son pénis dur. Le général ne les repoussa pas. Ils voulaient jouer avec lui. Et lui voulait être leur jouet, même d'un soir.

Rey attrapa son sexe et le caressa de haut en bas, lentement mais en effectuant une pression conséquente. Dans leurs dos, Kylo massait les épaules, le cou et le cuir chevelu du général, le décoiffant avec plaisir. Après un moment, Hux se permit de se détendre. Une de ses mains se leva pour attraper l'avant bras puissant de Ren alors que son autre main venait caresser le bras de Rey.

« Oui, général, détendez-vous. Nous allons prendre soin de vous. »

Mais Rey finit par lâcher son érection pour se lever. Elle se mit devant les deux hommes et défit lentement la ceinture de son kimono. Hux déglutit en découvrant lentement son corps mince et musclé. La soie s'écarta pour dévoiler sa peau hâlée et son corps parfait. Le tissu glissa au sol, en dessous Rey portait une lingerie fine et sexy, un magnifique soutien-gorge en dentelle transparente, un string qui laissait lui aussi voir la peau en dessous.

Elle lui écarta doucement les jambes avant de s'agenouiller devant lui. Lentement, elle fit glisser son uniforme jusqu'à ses chevilles, dévoilant son sexe éveillé, la toison rousse qui l'entourait et sa peau pâle. Rey reprit son érection en main et se pencha pour lécher son gland rougi. Au-dessus de lui, Ren prit sa main et la fit descendre sur sa propre érection. Hux pencha sa tête en arrière pour fixer son regard sombre.

« Donnez moi votre queue, Suprême Leader, » souffla t-il alors que la langue de Rey venait sur sa veine.

Ren ricana avant de se déshabiller entièrement et de présenter son érection devant la bouche du général. Hux n'hésita pas. Il ouvrit la bouche et l'avala sans pudeur. Le sexe du brun était long et épais, il remplissait entièrement sa bouche. Le roux gémit, la sensation que les deux utilisateurs de la Force lui prodiguaient était très bonne. Rey était doué et Ren avait un goût exquis dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux et sentit à peine des mains continuer à le déshabiller.

Après un moment, Rey et Ren se reculèrent de Hux. Ce dernier gémit de frustration et suivit la femme du regard. Elle rejoignit son premier amant et l'embrassa avant de partir vers le coin nuit. D'un signe de la main, Ren invita Hux à le suivre. Complètement nus, les deux hommes allèrent jusqu'au pied du lit. Sur celui-ci, Rey s'était installée contre les oreillers et se mordait les lèvres d'envie. Ren poussa doucement Hux vers le lit alors qu'elle écartait les jambes dans une invitation silencieuse.

Le général monta sur le lit et avança vers elle à quatre pattes. Il caressa doucement ses cuisses avant de lui retirer son sous-vêtement. Elle était épilée de près. Il glissa son pouce entre les lèvres intimes de la jeune femme puis les écarta lentement. Il continua à la caresser, elle mouillait sur ses doigts. Derrière lui, Ren faisait courir ses grandes mains sur son dos et ses fesses.

« Goûtez-la, général. Savourez, » dit-il.

Hux ne se fit pas prier. Il se positionna entre les cuisses de Rey et vint placer son visage sur son pubis. Sa langue glissa alors entre les lèvres pubiennes de la jeune femme. Rey gémit de plaisir en agrippant ses cheveux roux. Hux grogna mais la laissa faire. Il lécha l'entrée de son vagin puis remonta sur son clitoris qu'il aspira longuement. Sur le lit, Rey se cambra alors que Ren les observait, à genoux près du cul relevé de Hux. Le grand brun lui fit écarter d'avantage les jambes et glissa ses doigts entre les deux lobes du roux. Le général souffla lorsqu'il sentit l'index du jeune Suprême Leader pousser légèrement sur son anus.

Rey attrapa plusieurs mèches de cheveux roux et tira, obligeant Hux à relever la tête. Dans un murmure, elle l'invita à remonter vers elle. Il était temps qu'il passe aux choses sérieuses avec elle. Silencieusement, il rampa pour se mettre sur elle. Rey l'embrassa alors qu'il guidait son érection vers son sexe humide. Ce sont les mains de Ren, posées sur ses fesses, qui le poussèrent à l'intérieur de la jeune femme. C'était son sexe mais Ren rythmait ses pénétrations.

Le grand brun poussa ainsi Hux pendant une dizaine de va et viens avant que le général ne le sente quitter le lit. Le visage contre la petit poitrine de Rey, il ne le vit pas revenir, le sexe lubrifié et prêt à le pénétrer. Par contre, l'ancien pilleuse le vit. D'un puissant coup de hanche, elle retourna la situation et se retrouva à califourchon sur le général. Kylo Ren plaça un gros oreiller sous les fesses de l'officier puis lui écarta les jambes.

Comprenant ce qu'il prévoyait, Hux attrapa les hanches fines de la jeune femme et cessa de bouger un instant. Le membre puissant de Ren se glissa entre ses fesses et vint buter contre son entrée. Bien lubrifié, il entra en lui sans trop de résistance. Le grand brun attira alors son amante en arrière pour l'enlacer et caresser ses seins. Hux se mordit les lèvres alors que les deux utilisateurs de la Force synchronisaient leurs mouvements. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le général lâcha prise. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller aux vas et viens des deux jedi.

Rey jouit la première et se laissa tomber dans les bras du général, qui vint peu de temps après elle. Voyant ses deux amants épuisés, Ren donna encore quelques coups de rein rapides et puissants avant de se retirer subitement de Hux pour éjaculer sur les deux corps enlacés. Essoufflé, il se laissa à son tour rouler sur le côté.

« Tu as été parfait, général, comme toujours, » murmura Rey avant de les embrasser tous les deux.

« Merci, Rey. J'ai apprécié ma récompense, Suprême Leader. »

Hux se redressa et s'éloigna des deux autres corps en sueur. Sans un mot, il commença à récupérer ses affaires. Le voyant faire, Ren se dressa sur les coudes et intervint :

« Hux, ne partez pas sans vous être rafraîchit : la salle de bain est à vous si vous le souhaitez. »

Le général acquiesça avant de se diriger vers la porte que lui avait indiqué Ren. Il allait simplement s'essuyer lorsque Rey le rejoignit et le poussa dans la douche. Contrairement aux autres postes, celui du Suprême Leader n'avait aucune restriction en eau douce. Hux savoura cet instant, savonné par les mains habiles de Rey. Mais lorsqu'il sortit de la douche, il remarqua que ses vêtements avaient totalement disparus de la salle de bain. Un large sourire aux lèvres, Rey lui conseilla d'aller voir dans la chambre.

Intrigué, Hux sortit de la pièce, une serviette autour de la taille. Dans la chambre, Ren semblait l'attendre, tenant une house de vêtements. Silencieux, le général la prit et l'ouvrit lentement. Il trouva à l'intérieur, un uniforme de cérémonie d'un blanc éclatant. Il fronça les sourcils : le Premier-Ordre n'avait pas d'uniforme de la sorte. Encouragé par les deux amants, il examina de plus près la veste et fit soudain les épaulettes, celles d'un Maréchal, le grade le plus élevé dans une armée.

« Qu'est-ce que…

-Votre récompense ultime, maréchal Hux, » répondit doucement Ren. « L'amant du futur couple impérial ne peut pas rester un vulgaire général.

-Cela te plaît ? » demanda Rey.

« Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier… » souffla Hux, plus que surpris par tant de récompenses.

Rey l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se jeter sur le lit. Ren, quant à lui, s'approcha à son tour mais l'embrassa langoureusement.

« Revenez quand vous le souhaitez, Hux.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, Suprême Leader.

-Et peut-être que si vous êtes sage, la prochaine fois vous pourriez totalement nous dominer. »

Les deux hommes se sourirent avant de se souhaiter une bonne nuit. Cette nuit là, le maréchal Hux dormit comme un enfant, rêvant déjà de parader – fier comme un paon – dans son nouvel uniforme sur sa passerelle.


End file.
